1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing beverages and more particularly to a method for preparing beverages made of powdered tea.
2. Prior Art
Tea is a beverage that has been enjoyed by many people including the Japanese since ancient times. In recent years, however, the components of tea have been scientifically studied, and it has been ascertained that tea is very good for the health of human beings.
In order to insure effective ingestion of the active components of tea that is good for the health, it is desirable that the tea leaves themselves be ingested. For this purpose, the use of powdered tea, which is prepared by processing tea leaves xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d, is ideal.
Powdered tea is also used in confections and cooking. However, in cases where powdered tea is used as a beverage, a tea whisk, etc. used in the tea ceremony is required. Accordingly, the persons partaking of such beverages, and the locations where such beverages are enjoyed, tend to be limited.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to make it possible for anyone to prepare beverages using powdered tea, which is considered good for the health, in a short time and in a hygienic manner, and further to facilitate commercial preparation of such beverages in locations such as tea shops, etc.
In order to accomplish the abovexe2x80x94object, in the present invention the steamer of an espresso coffee machine is used to agitate and foam a liquid containing powdered tea and water or milk, etc., while this liquid is heated.
Espresso coffee machines are installed in tea shops and espresso cafes, and are widely used commercially. Furthermore, small machines of this type may also be installed in common households. In the present invention, any type of espresso machine can be used which was previously used only for the preparation of coffee beverages.
More specifically, the present invention provides an easy preparation of tasty beverages that contain powdered tea by way of using the steamer of an espresso coffee machine that has been used only for coffee in the past.